The other side of me
by Jhoselis
Summary: It turns out that Hermione isn't a muggle-born after all. It also turns out that Draco has some secrets of his own. Can a flying Heads compartment make them confess who they truly are I'm horrible at these so called summaries-very misleading. OOC
1. Chapter 1

Hermione Jean Granger is not the normal, typical girl that everyone thought she was. Harry ,and Ron typically assumed that everything and everyone that Hermione has met, they know about. Maybe it's arrogance, maybe it's true-but for Hermione, she knew otherwise. Ron and Harry decided during 1st year that she _must_ have been a muggle-born if she knew _sooo_ much of the muggle world. For the sake of not arguing (and for the sake of not having to utter a word to that "despicable red haired bad-tempered of a boy")-she did not argue with them.

You see, the truth is that she is actually a pureblood by birth, but a _muggle-born_ through her childhood. She was adopted by her distant aunt and uncle when her blood parents decided to give her up to muggles for her safety. You see, her parents used to be Death-Eaters but when they heard of Lord Voldemort's plan to take in all the Death-Eaters' kids to train them for his "personal army"-her parents decided that she needed to have a better future. Their wishes were to have her act like a muggle until she reached Hogwarts. Then become a proud Slytherin like they were. But Hermione had different plans.

It still hurts her to know that she, in a way, betrayed her family. She only chose Gryffindor because, deep in her heart, she knew that she will find someone there that will help her fight for her family. And that she was right of.


	2. Chapter 2

**(Background): Dumbledore is alive, he didn't die. Draco Malfoy and Hermione became Heads. They corresponded through owls during the summer and decided it's best that they make a truce for the sake of their badges and their fellow students that they will serve at Hogwarts. During the train ride to Hogwarts, the Heads compartment mysteriously de-connected from the train itself and flew to a dark, cold place in the middle of Russia. This is their story...**

"...wh-what just happened?" an anxious and scared looking Draco Malfoy asked Hermione Granger after they have landed at the mysterious place.

"I don't know"-Hermione replied

They both looked at each other desperate to know what just happened and better yet, desperate to believe that they were o.k.

"I...I better go check outside. You know, to-to see where we are" Hermione said. Draco just simply nodded. As Hermione pull the window blinds to open them and cleared the window from the fog, she was surprised to see everything still.

"Dra-Draco...um..we're not moving"

"What! What do you mean were not moving?" He asked surprised

"I mean just that, Draco. We're stable"

As Draco got up to see what she was talking about, he saw through the fogged windows an endless supply of pine trees and other kinds of trees surrounding them—covered in a thick layer of snow. Everything else was black. Suddenly, however, a huge moving ball of metal started going straight towards them

"TAKE COVER!" Draco screamed, while sheltering himself under the table, Hermione screamed certain that her live is surely over. Suddenly, everything became quiet. Hermione looked under the table, to find Draco rolled up in a ball seemingly praying

"Draco, I didn't know you were religious?" Hermione said, trying her hardest to fight back laughter. Draco looked up,

"Umm...neither did I until now, haha...yeah" Draco said, embarrassed beyond belief.

"Come up, then" Hermione said, giving him her hand. "I like your observance of muggle practice, Draco. Very flattering" Hermione said indicating the situation she found him in.

"Yeah, sure" he muttered, "Anyway, what in the world was that!"

"That is what muggles called a car, Draco" Hermione explained, "its what muggles use to move around. Its basically a broom that sits the whole family" she explained, "It was heading straight towards us, but it just disappeared instantly"

"Is it freaking supposed to do that?" He asked

"No, of course not. I saw the family in there, Draco. In the car. I saw the father driving it, the mother beside him, a teenage girl holding a wand for some reason, and 2 boys next to her"

"Were they aware that they were going to crash into us?"

"No it seems that they were just taking a stroll. As if they were following a straight road"

"Creepy" Draco exclaimed as he go himself situated. He went to see if they were more of those so called cars going to crash into them again, instead he saw pine tree after pine tree.

"Where the hell are we?" he asked, getting extremely scared. On top of that, getting extremely cold as he watched the amount of snow on the ground and currently falling around them.

"Not now, Draco. There is no need to curse" Hermione said with an authoritative voice

"What! What in the world do you mean 'there is no need to curse'?" He asked mockingly, "We're fucking stranded in the middle of fucking no-where, where obviously not close to Hogwarts since its obviously SNOWING—who knows if we've have been time trave-"

"That's enough!" Hermione replied, "Gosh, your exactly like Ron sometimes"

"DON'T compare me to that over the top, dramatic, moody weasel of yours!" He screamed, getting exasperated, how _dare_ she compare him to that broke, good for nothing, pussy of—of—god! He couldn't even _think_ anymore because she got him so angry

"You are going to have to control your temper, Malfoy, you forget who I am—I am not one of your little groupies. Now I demand for you to respect me!" Hermione replied.

"Demand! DEMAND! Now, who the hell do you think I am, Potter or Weasley? Who-" he stopped short as Hermione gave one of her look to _kill_. She meant business.

Draco gave out an exasperated sigh, giving up, "Fine..Fine..whatever, let's just find out how to get out of here, Arguing isn't going to help us get out of here soon"

"Good idea. Now, shall we walk around outside?" she asked

"Walk around outside? Now what the hell do you plan on finding outside some random non-existent help or a freaking cold?"

"Well, I don't see you bringing any ideas to the table. What the hell do you pretend to find in here?" Hermione asked

"There is no need to get smart, Hermione"

She sighed and rolled her eyes, "Fine, sorry. Let's just get dressed into our winter clothes and walk around to get at least a clue as to where we are"

"I guess that will do then"

As they went through their belongings and found their winter coats, they just shivered at the distant thought of finding themselves forever stranded in the middle of nowhere.

"Ok, let me go first to see if it's safe enough" Hermione said as she opened the door.

As they stepped outside they were greeted, yet again,with pine tree after pine tree. However, it seemed that they have landed at a clearing, everything else around them were the same trees. Suddenly, Hermione saw a figure approaching them

"O! Look Draco, I guess we just found our 'random non-existent help'!" Hermione said with a big grin, she was greeted, however with an annoyed _whatever_ from Draco

"Excuse me, sir! Please over here!" Hermione screamed over at the man. As he got close, they saw that he had some sort of official-looking uniform on

"Oh, great. A man form the Ministry. There goes a fine for not being in school. Great, maybe we should tell him that we are _very_ important students in Hogwarts, and we'll show him our Heads badge. We'll say some bullshit, like were here, um, dedicating our time to studying the, um, the importance of pine trees or whatever. Maybe we can slither out of a fine, I-"

"Draco! Shut up, a fine is NOT our most important problem we got here. Who cares if we get a fine, as long as we get back to Hogwarts"

"Gee, _Hermione_" Draco stated sarcastically, "I didn't know you liked paying fines for something when you don't have to-"

"Oh, thank god! Officer! Thank you so much for arriving here, Now I know this is pretty strange of us-"

"THOSE DAMN MUDBLOODS AND DISGUSTING MUGGLES. I TOLD THEM THE ONLY SOLUTION. WHEN THEY REVOLT, DON'T COME BLAME ME!" The officer screamed possessing violent, angry, maddened, deep less, seemingly empty holes of eyes that rest on this silhouette figure of a man. All Hermione could do was look at the retreating man with utter surprise and indignation.

"There goes our 'random non-existent help'-cursing the day muggles were born, of course. Help will surely not be complete if not possessing that _marvelous_ quality. Great, he probably could tell that your a muggle. You angered it, Hermione and now he'll probably beat my ass too because I'm with you. I'm letting you know right now that when he comes back I'm going to make pretend I don't know you. I wish you the best of luck afterward. Then, when I'll arrive at Hogwarts I'll make a sob story of how a unicorn ate you alive when you were trying to save it's dinner of a rabbit family; and there was nothing in the world I can do to help you. Don't worry, Hermione, I'll make sure that the world will know that you didn't die out of vain—since your forever trying to save everything and everyone that's ever existed" Draco peeped.

Hermione decided to ignore this retard of an ass. She had better things to worry about than listening to what this coward has to spew. "I have an idea" Hermione peeped, "I am going inside and cutting up some fabric to use-"

"Yeah that's smart" Draco cut, "yea, yeah let's go ahead and cut up a bunch of fabrics and do other pretty girl things because survival isn't our main fucking priority here"

Hermione gave him her death look again, He shivered, blaming the cold of course

"Listen to me dumass" Hermione replied with a deadly tone, "I am going to cut some fabric to wrap them around the tips of the tree, so that way, when we try to walk back to out compartment, we won't get lost, get it Sherlock?"

"Oh...my bad" Draco replied with his head down, embarrassed

"Now come on, help me rip some fabric apart" she ordered

"Right" Draco replied, still looking at the ground and with his right hand running through his crisp, blond hair.

As they stepped back in the compartment, Hermione took out a big cardboard box taped and sealed. She took out her muggle knife

"What's inside that box?" Draco asked

"It's um, a bunch of my old clothes that I grew out of. I was going to give it to Dumbledore. He's collecting anything he can to give it to the less fortunate this Christmas, you know"

"Right..." Draco responded. _Hmmm, yea, how freaking convenient that you have a bunch of old rags that just happened to make good use in this crazy situation- _Draco thought. But for the sake of not witnessing that crazy stare again, he stayed shut.

"Ok good, this will do" Hermione said after they had a good pile of fabric.

**Authors Note: Thank you all for reading this story. I know it kinda sucks with the grammar and all (I'm terrible at it) but It will only get better I promise! Love you all (:**


	3. Chapter 3

"Ok good, this will do" Hermione said after they had a good pile of fabric.

As they started walking back towards the freezing cold, Hermione noticed a phone line hidden behind the trees

"Oh my, Draco, we might not even be in the wizarding world anymore" Hermione exclaimed

"Why you say that, Hermione?" Draco asked, feeling a chill run up his spine

"Do you see that?" Hermione asked, pointing at the phone line behind them

"What is that?"

"Its called a phone line. Muggles use it to communicate with each other when they are between far distances" she replied

"Ahh...interesting..." it took awhile for Draco to respond, "Wait, do you mean were stuck in the MUGGLE WORLD?"

"It is probable, yes. Hey, unless you know of any place that uses muggle technology to communicate in the wizarding world" she responded. He gave her a slight look

"Well right, then. Lets carry on" she replied

As they walked around and traced their tracks, they found themselves with the same type of scenery. It was as if they were going around in circles, plus it started getting colder and colder

"I think it's time to walk back to our compartment, Hermione my ball's in my throat"

"Oh great, that's the exact image I want implanted in my mind, Malfoy"

"Hey, what do you want? It's only getting colder"

"Wait, be quiet" Hermione ordered. She could hear something far in the distance, "Do you hear that?" Hermione questioned. It sounded like there were a group of people discussing something

"Oh, yea I hear that" Draco said, seemingly genuine, "yeah..it sounds like its time for us to head the fuck back, to our warm compartment before another crazed muggle hater comes along and chops us up to pieces"

As if on cue, the same officer they saw back in the clearing were heading straight towards them, "I swear I'm going to make this worthwhile. If no one is going to do nothing, then I surely will" came out of the black hole of a mouth the officer possessed as he got closer to both Draco and Hermione. Draco got in front of Hermione as if protecting her, and whipped out his wand, "hey looser, she might be muggle-born but I can guarantee your sorry ass she'll beat you and your prized blood family in any goddam duel" Draco screamed as the figure got closer to them. All Hermione could do was marvel at Draco's sudden display of bravery.

"Don't get closer now, I'm warning you!" Draco screamed, his hand shaking at every step the figure took. Draco screamed all the defense spells he knew, he even threw a _Crucio _to see if it affected the figure: nothing. It's as if the wind took his words and scatter them around the area randomly.

All of a sudden the figure was centimeters away from Draco's face. Draco could feel every inch of his skin crawl as if spiders ran up and down his body. Looking into the deep black abyss of the man's eyes was like having his soul sucked out of his body. Both Hermione and Draco closed their eyes as they felt a deep, soul-filled chill and when they opened their eyes, the figure was no more.

Draco turned around to see how Hermione was doing, when he saw the figure walk away from them behind Hermione.

"Hermione, look!" Draco said as he pointed behind her. Hermione turned around and saw the retreating figure walk away, "Oh, my. It's as if he walked right threw us!" Hermione said

"Yeah, that's crazy!" Draco said

"Hey Draco, thanks for um, kinda saving me" Hermione told him, he smiled at her- a genuine, big smile, "Do you really meant what you said?" she asked

"Oh, come on Hermione, you and I both know that that was the truth. You can beat anyone's ass, including mines. There is no debating that, you are the greatest witch of all ages. I mean, Potter is nothing without you" He said, giving her one of his dazzling smiles.

All Hermione could do was blush, "You know, Draco. You become amazingly handsome when you smile. Keep that in mind" She said as she winked at him

Draco laughed, "Aww thanks, babe." He said winking at her back. Hermione felt butterflies in her stomach when she heard him call her that

" Now can we head back, it's colder than ice out here" Draco finished

"Fine, your right, anyway. I'm freezing myself"

They stepped inside, sat down and started looking at each other

"We should really figure out what to do to get back to Hogwarts" Hermione said

"Yea...I'm hungry"

"Well, what should we do?"

"I have a few things stored away, actually" Draco replied, taking out what seemed to be his kitchen in a box. There were everything imaginable stored in there.

"What the hell Malfoy?" Hermione replied

"Oh, yeah. Well, mother knew that I don't exactly have the money for Hogwarts food so-"

"What! What are you talking about? You don't pay for Hogwarts food"

"No, correction-_you_ don't pay for Hogwarts food but the school's in dire need of money after all the restoration that they have to do; so the administration decided to charge the pureblood kids with wealthy backgrounds tuition and food to make up for the loss. See, if they decided to do that with all students 3/4th of the kids won't be able to afford to go back to Hogwarts" Draco replied, "you do know what tuition is right? Tuition is-"

"I KNOW what tuition is OK. My parents had to pay for that during my elementary muggle education"

"Wow, OK, let me find out Hermione's this little rich princess back home"

"Well, um, you know...my parents just work really hard, you know" Hermione replied, she hates when people bring up her family's wealth. It made her very uncomfortable for some reason

"Yeah, OK, you know you don't have to work hard to receive inheritance"

"That's enough Malfoy, and how in the world do you know about this administrative decision and not me?" Hermione asked suspiciously

"You do know my father serves as Governor in Hogwart's administration Board, right?"

"Oh, right. I knew that" Hermione replied, "Well, lets see what you got here" she added

"Well I got a few things here, some of my favorite Antipasto, some exquisite soup with Bouillon, some Cordon Bleu, some Pate, a few Patisserie, some Prawn, my favorite Sorbet, my baked Souflfe, and vichyssoise. And of course, cheese sticks"

"Oh my god" Hermione replied with her right hand on her chest,

"I haven't had gourmet food in forever! I have been so busy in the wizarding world defeating Voldemort and all I haven't had time to go back home and enjoy the finer things in life!" Hermione exclaimed

"You know you don't have to go to the muggle world to enjoy the finer things in life" Draco replied

"Well, what the hell did you expect me to do walk up to your house and invite myself in?" Hermione asked, "Oh my god imagine how your father would have reacted if I did that!" Hermione exclaimed while Draco was setting the table.

"What! My father would have had a heart attack!" Draco screamed. They both started laughing

"He would have been like 'a mudblood's in my presence! Lord save me from eternal damnation! I will forever be scarred! Aaaaaaaaa!'" Draco mocked as he waved his hands frantically back and forth

Hermione began to laugh hysterically, "Oh my god, Draco, Please have a little respect towards your father. He's an asshole but come-on"

"What, its true. Aaaaaaaaaaaa!'

Hermione held her side, laughing neurotically, "Stop Draco. I can't breathe!"

"Haha, OK i'll stop. Lets sit down, everything's ready"

"Ok, perfect" Hermione said as she opened the blinders, "I'm opening this up so that way I can be aware of anything that's outside that can help us"

"Sounds good" Draco replied as he started serving himself

For awhile they ate in silence and periodically laughed remembering what Draco just acted out. Around this time, Hermione recognized the way everything just felt so natural and easy with Draco. She assumed that it will be hell on earth with him. But once you settle with Draco, he seemed to be a pretty nice guy. Just rough around the edges. And strange enough, she felt a kind of belonging that she was _never_ able to feel with Ron, the Weasleys, Harry or any other close friends of her. It was that type of belonging that she felt with Zabini, the type that this is where she was able to freely let go of all inhibitions and let her true self shine without the fear of judgment and rejection she felt with the majority of Gryffindors. She felt like she was truly home.

_That's strange_ Hermione thought to herself.

"I actually have something else too" Draco said, as he reached into what Hermione titled his "kitchen bag" and pulled out a fine bottle of rare looking white wine

"Oh my" Hermione said with wide eyes, "Your mom packed that up too?" she asked

"Well, I wanted the hard liquors but she said that she didn't want me to get into trouble, but she thought that a bottle of wine wouldn't be that bad" He replied

"That's very thoughtful of your mother" Hermione replied as Draco poured her a serving of the wine. She took a sip and marveled at the wine, "This is absolutely exquisite!" she exclaimed

"Thank you, Thank you. You know Malfoys always have the best of everything"

"I can see that. My god, I think that this is by far the best wine I've ever tasted!"

"It is pretty damn good, huh?"

They both started laughing.

Half and hour and half a bottle later, Hermione and Draco were enjoying the serenity of the night

"Hermione, tell me more about your childhood. I always assumed that you were just a middle-class muggle chick with nothing interesting, but now I actually want to know more"

"Well, I am flattered that you take an interest in me, Draco. To start things off, my parents are both dentist" Draco gave her a look, "Dentist are people in the muggle world that take care of issues that specifically have to do with your teeth"

"Wow, there's actually healers that specialize in one part of the body in the muggle world?"

"Exactly"

"Well, then that's an easy job"

"Not exactly. Remember that muggles don't use magic"

"Oh, right. Duh! Haha"

"So things get fairly complicated. And in the muggle world, they are considered Doctors which take a lot of training and education. It is a fairly elite occupation" Hermione said, proud as one can be

"That's cool. I always knew there were more to you than you let on. I can smell blue blood wherever I go"

"Haha. Well I like to keep it to myself"

"Why is that?"

"I don't like bringing attention to myself"

"Well, you have surely failed intensely on that one, my dear Hermione"

"Well, yea I know. But sometimes you got to do a tradeoff and realize that they are better and more important things to take care off"

"I guess so. But don't you miss it sometimes? To be with people that you can really relate to? To be with the people that you truly belong with?"

"Sometimes, you know, there's no need to lie. Especially when dealing with Ron and his lack of manners-"

"and his lack of brain cells, too" Draco whispered

"what was that?"

"Nothing, just coughed"

"Right" Hermione replied looking at him unconvinced. "Anyway, It was fairly difficult with me especially the first 3 years of Hogwarts. Not only did I not come from magic parents, I also had to deal with the lack of ambition, determinacy and general sense of success coming into Hogwarts; that I was readily exposed to in my social circles back at the muggle world "

"Hmmmm, really" Draco replied with something in his eyes

"Yeah, that's right. So, it was really tough and I had to learn how to blend in with the people around me. I learned, in the first 3 years, that if I wanted to become accepted, I had to accept their morals too"

"And what kind of morals did you have to accept, if I may ask?"

"Well you know, that some people felt superior to others because of 'blood purity' and there was nothing I can do, that some creatures were enslaved—that was something I couldn't really fully accept however; and other things"

"Like what?"

Hermione gave him a look, "and...well, you know. Other things too like the culture of brotherhood and the theory of courage"

"Oh right. Was that particularly hard for you to accept? The last one you mentioned?"

"The brotherhood one? Well, no not exactly. I have a deep sense of loyalty you know. And once I become loyal to someone or a group of people, I am loyal to the end. But I also recognized that I would have done things differently if I had a chance"

"Oh right" Draco responded. He did have other burning questions to ask her. However, he did not want to press his luck, so he figured, there is still a half-full bottle of wine left. Maybe some other time he can get her chilled enough to answer his other questions.


	4. Chapter 4

"Oh right" Draco responded. He did have other burning questions to ask her. However, he did not want to press his luck, so he figured, there is still a half-full bottle of wine left. Maybe some other time he can get her chilled enough to answer his other questions.

"I mean but Harry and Ron were particularly patient with me while I was trying to find my way"

"Right" Draco answered _a patient Ron Weasely, Ha! What a laugh_, he thought.

"Yeah, and curiously enough, your friend Blaize Zabini also saw that I needed some form of help. And he stuck by me through the 2nd year"

"Yeah I know, he got a few hard shit from some Slytherins for that"

"Well, I never got enough time to really say thank you for him, and to let him know that I really appreciate that from him. He was the reason why I stayed in Hogwarts, you know. When things got a bit difficult with Ron and Harry. When I felt that there was absolutely no one I can relate to, and be with. When I constantly felt like the odd one out. When Ron used to treat me in a certain way, and when Harry wasn't there- Blaize really was there for me. For some reason, he kept on telling me the strangest thing. I still can't figure out what he meant. Oh, that Blaize Zabini is a shrewd one he is. Extremely intelligent. I admire that in a person"

"What exactly did he tell you?" Draco asked, feeling that he sort of knew what her response was going to be

"That a person of my caliber should not be left alone. That I deserve to be with people that are as smart and loyal as me",

"I kept on telling him that Ron and Harry aren't as bad as they seem, especially Ron. Ron can be extremely caring and loyal when he wants, but he just didn't see it my way" Hermione said

"Hmmmm, really" Draco responded, not sounding persuaded

"Yeah" Hermione said, "He said that a person like me should not have to give up my core principles that made me, me. And that I should only be proud of the things that I think of when no one else knows them- not to escape them"

"That Blaize is one of a kind" Draco replied, "He is my best friend"

"Yeah, I know. He is extremely wise beyond his years" Hermione said, relishing on all the time she has spend with him, "we spend most of our time studying in the library together. He loves to learn"

"Yeah, that Blaize is a pure geek" Draco laughed

"Hey, so are you, Draco." Hermione replied, "He told me of how many times he wanted to get drunk and go out, and all you wanted to know is research and study something that just pops out of you head from time to time"

"That damn Blaize" Draco said jokingly, "This is my reputation were talking about here, buddy. Why does he have to go and say what I do during the summers?"

"Hey, at least I know I'm not the only one spending my summers studying and reading" Hermione responded

"No, of course you aren't. A good handful of Slytherins do that, especially if they are getting something out of it. And I know that the majority of the Ravenclaws do it too"

"Oh, well I'm glad of that. All that Ron and Harry want to do is play Quidditch and eat Molly's food" Hermione said half laughing, "Oh, I miss them already"

"Yeah? Well what exactly do you miss from them? Them copying your school work every single time, or them dragging you to one of their little adventures that will potentially leave you at the Hospital Wing or 6 foot under?" Draco said sarcastically

"Malfoy, don't start, I was having a good time" Hermione said seriously.

Then, Hermione noticed how the compartment started getting colder and colder

"Oh my, I think the heating spell that turns on automatically in the compartment is wearing off" Hermione said.

"Oh, your right. It is getting a bit chilly. No harm done, just a simple heating spell will quickly take care of that" Draco said, he took his wand and performed the spell: nothing happened

"What in the world?" Draco exclaimed, "My wand's not broken, is it?" He tried the spell again, with no prevail.

"Let me handle this, your probably doing it all wrong" Hermione said

Draco was going to give her a piece of his mind, but he thought against it

"Fine, then, my lady. You try the spell" he said with sarcasm dripping all over every single word he said.

Hermione tried it, again and again and yet—it did not function

"I guess your doing it all wrong too, huh Granger" Draco said, smirking. God, he loved relishing on the feeling of proving her false. He had too, there wasn't much of them around

"That is strange" Hermione said. "Well, then we can't be in the muggle world" Hermione responded

"Why is that" Draco said

"Because the obvious reason as to why we can't perform magic with our wands, is that this place is bewitched" Hermione replied, "and it is physically impossible to perform a bewitchment of this kind in the muggle world"

"Oh, fuck" Draco replied

"This can only mean one thing: we are, indeed in the wizarding world, yet we must be lying in what is or used to be muggle territory"

"Muggle territory in the wizarding world?" Draco asked

"Yes, and there wasn't many of them" Hermione said to herself. She started going through her books and took out a massive dark brown, ancient looking book entitled _History of Magic: Rise and Fall of Great Dark Empires_

"Around the Rise of Voldemort's First Great Empire, his plans was not to kill all people of muggle ancestry. See, he was having difficulties selling his political views to the rest of the wizarding world and the only way that he was able to get public approval was to guarantee that no one will be killed in the process. His final plan was to isolate them, in order to make it impossible for them to mix and mingle with the purebloods and in that sense 'secure the family values' of the wizarding world. " Hermione explained,

"There were three of them that he was able to successfully implement before the people started revolting: one in the outskirts of Rome, Italy, one in the outskirts of the Forbidden Forest close to Hogwarts, and finally one in the tip of the tundra in an isolated part of Russia."

"I see" Draco said, "So you figure that we are in one of those communities?" Draco asked

"Yes, precisely because it was the only time in Wizardry History in which muggle technology was widely used—in these communities of course. And that explains the phone line we saw outside"

"Oh, that makes sense, but what about the fact that we can't use our magic?"

"That is interesting, I don't know. Let's see" Hermione said, sitting and going through the pages of the ancient book. Draco sat next to her, helping her pinpoint useful information.

"What about this?" Draco asked, pointing to a passage. Hermione started reading it, and her eyes started glowing,

"Exactly! How did I ever forget? It says here that Voldemort made sure that wand magic will not be of use in these communities in fear of muggle-borns witch and wizards living in these communities to organize and revolt against his empire"

"Very smart of him" Draco replied

"Yes, if I do say so myself. This is an incredibly complicated and advanced charm that Voldemort implemented on these ghettos" Hermione replied, "It continues to say that the only magic that can be done here is wandless magic and potions. But potions were limited to buildings called the 'community house'. In this community house, only purebloods were able to make potions. This was done purposefully because his officials that came periodically to check on these ghettos were purebloods; and the community house was available for them to prepare potions for whatever purpose it may have. For example, a potion to erase memories for muggle-borns that plan on revolting against his Empire. And around this time, only very powerful, and extremely educated witch and wizards were able to perform non-wand magic (as it is true today). Quality education was forbidden to the inhabitants of this ghetto so that guaranteed that none of them knew wandless magic. Only his officers and Voldemort himself were able to perform wandless magic" Hermione stated

"Oh god, so were screwed basically"

"No, this is good, Draco. Because at least we know where we are" Hermione stated

"But we can't use any kind of magic to get in touch with people" Draco stated, "Especially since this place is protected, how are we to find someone to help us?"

"I don't know, Draco. But knowing where we are is half the battle...Actually that explains the officer that we were having hallucinations about, Draco" Hermione explained

"Yeah, that makes a lot of sense!" Draco said, "My god, Hermione. But wait, which one of the three communities are we in?" Draco asked

"That is a good question" replied Hermione. She whipped out her I-phone to check the date and time.

"What is that?"

"Its called a phone, Draco. It tells me the date and time. OK, today is September 1st, 2010, and it is currently 2:00am"

"Wow, this means that we haven't time traveled, were just at a different place. And since were—Hermione, are you ok?" Draco asked, he saw how she started to shiver

"Y-ye-yeah, I'm f-fi-fine, just g-get cold easily. My god, this comp-compartment gets cold easily" she said, "I'm starting t-to notice it now"

"That's fine" he said, taking off his cloak, "Here, Hermione take this. It's not much, but it works" Draco said as he handed her his cloak

"Th-thanks" Hermione said. Draco looked at her quizzically.

"Hermione, you know what's the best source of heat?" he asked

"Yeah, when fire's absent it's body heat. Why you ask?" she said. He gave her a look

"What! You want to snuggle?"

"Hey listen, I don't really care for it, but I see that your about to die here. I'm suggesting this for your own good" he replied

"Curse my low tolerance of coldness!" Hermione screamed, "No thank you _babe_" she said sarcastically, "I'll rather die here. Thanks for your consideration"

"Hermione, shut up and come over here. I'm not gonna stand seeing you suffer when I can help it" Draco replied

Hermione felt she had no choice but to give into his commands. She got on his side of the table and got in between his legs. As Hermione got comfortable, she noticed a great amount of comfort she received in his arms. He held her as if she's his most prized possession. She never felt this way when a man embraced her before. _Wow, I've never felt this way, not even with Ron!_ She thought. All of a sudden, the compartment was not as cold as it was a few minutes before. _Draco was surely right, this calmed me down real quick_. Her cold calmed down, but also something deep down in her soul which she couldn't exactly pinpoint.

As Hermione snuggled in between his legs, Draco felt the exact opposite that he thought he was going to feel. He thought he was going to feel, er, erotically exited—as one might gracefully described. Sure, he has had a number of girls snuggle in with him like Hermione is doing, so he knew what to expect. However, instead of feeling erotically exited—he felt calm, serene, as if all the worries in the world suddenly melted before him. He felt like a little boy holding on to his blanket for security. He got extremely comfortable-to the point that he couldn't help but snake his arms around her waist and pull her near him. He has never before felt this way with a woman . He has lost count of all the women that he has done intimate things with, but this just felt different. It's as if she has a natural pull towards him. He couldn't help it but smile a very satisfied smile All of a sudden, all is well in the world as he closed his eyes.

Hermione looked up to him, and felt he somehow changed with her. She felt that he was letting her into a part of him that is restricted to everyone else. She felt immensely lucky to be her right now.


	5. Chapter 5

Hermione looked up to him, and felt he somehow changed with her. She felt that he was letting her into a part of him that is restricted to everyone else. She felt immensely lucky to be her right now.

"Draco" Hermione whispered

"Yea" Draco responded with his eyes closed, seemingly in exaltation

"What were you saying? About the um, the place we are now?" she asked

"Oh" Draco said opening his eyes, as if he just woke from a trance, "Um, well" he said sitting himself up, "I was saying that since it is September, we can't be in the Forbidden Forest's community neither the one in Italy because its snowing"

"Oh, that's right!" Hermione exclaimed, "That means were in Russia's community!"

"Exactly!"

"Wow, Draco, now I'm beginning to see why your the salutatorian. I always thought that you got everything in school because your father brought it out for you"

Draco felt the familiar flame of anger rising up his chest, "Wow Granger, I'll expect this from Weasel, but not from you. Your supposed to be the smartest witch there is and this is the kind of nonsense you spew out? Now, do you expect Dumbledore to really be brought out by my father? That says a lot form someone that you supposedly look up to"

Hermione realized how stupid she just sounded, "Oh, I'm sorry Draco. I swear that was my inner Ron talking. Haha" She responded, "Nevertheless, I see that you are an incredibly intelligent and astute man. And with your ambition, you are going to reach far places in your life. I can only wish to be you" Hermione confessed

"What!" Draco exclaimed, "How in the world do you wish to be me? Hermione, your in a better position that I am right now. I have to fight the bad connotations that people relate to every time they see the name Malfoy. I have to miraculously change everyone's attitude when they see my face. Do you think I'm going to reach far places when everyone's prejudging me and not giving me a chance?"

"That really angers me, you know Draco—prejudice" Hermione said, "I have read a lot of your family, Draco. Even before I started Hogwarts. I always told myself that I will try to become friends with the heir of the family! Ha! But, I think it's completely astounding! Well, everything before the whole relations with the Dark Lord and all. I just can't explain the sudden switch of hearts"

"What exactly did you read?"

"Well, you know. A little bit of everything here and there. Even Gryffindor's notes when he was teaching History of Magic back at Hogwarts. I read about the Great Malfonian Empire that formed in Egypt and spread to the civilized world after muggle Rome fell; and the Golden Age that followed that period. It was the first time in history that the poor and the destitute had a voice in politics; and the first time in history when the first system of Welfare was implemented using taxes. I love the philosophies of the Malfonian Empire: that everyone was equal in the eyes of magic, that the rich should have the burning desire to help his brothers, and that everyone should be afforded hope to reach their highest potential; that ambition towards the common goal was the main driving force behind the politics. That men and women are the same and that above all—family is the most important thing in the world. That everything and everyone should fight for family values" Hermione thought some more, "The first Draco Malfoy, where you named after him?"

Draco simply nodded. Hermione continued, "Yeah, he was the first emperor that had the desire to hear everyone's voices and concern and to seek a middle ground that won't detriment either side. A very fair man. It was his great grandson that helped the four founders build Hogwarts, you know"

"Yea"

"He provided the finances to build the wonderful school that is today. He thought it was a wonderful idea, he was the only one of course. And he also had a significant crush on Rowena" Hermione added, while Draco smiled at her, "Father would have been very impressed with you if he heard you now. You know, he'll give up his life for the name of his family"

Hermione smiled, "All those wonderful qualities that the Malfonian Empire possessed, and yet I see none from the heirs of the Empire"

"Well, Hermione. Can you be completely sure? Have you investigated throughoutly. You must understand that the most important value to us is family values. Around this time, there were no such things as muggles. At least, not in the Empire"

"Yes, I understand"

"And what is it that destroyed the glory and greatness that was the Empire?"

Hermione thought for awhile, "Well the muggles did come and wreak havoc upon the Empire. It was virtually a genocide with the advanced war weaponry that they possessed. But, they were only looking for space to accommodate the vast amount of people that were being born back at the muggle world." Hermione looked up at him, "Yeah, I get it Draco. I understand but you should not render evil for evil"

"Easier said than done, Hermione. And you should now. I bet you had to kill a death-eater or two to defend yourself" Hermione nodded while Draco continued, "and you must remember, family is the most important thing to us. When we saw the muggles kill our own blood, then marry within us—we got scared. The only solution was to fight back. And up to this day, we are fighting for the sake of our families. For the sake of our memories and the purity that we once had in our blood line. I always thought of modern death-eaters as pissed off, aristocrats living in the past" Draco finished with a smile

"Wow, I guess it's true what Salazar Slytherin always used to say" Hermione exclaimed, "that 'there is no such thing as good and evil—their is just perspective'"

"Yeah, Salazar was sure a sound moral relativist" Draco added

Hermione looked up to him astounded, "You know of political philosophy?"

"Of course I do. That's what I studied during the summers: sociology and political science. It's fascinating."

"Really now!" Hermione said surprised as ever

"Yeah, I just got my doctorate this summer. That is why I was extremely busy."

"Oh my god, that means that you can teach at any school you want! My god, and at your young age, I am at a presence of a genius!" Hermione said half-jokingly

"Aww, Hermione stop your going to make me cry" Draco said mockingly, "you sound just like my mother"

Hermione just stood looking at him with surprise. She couldn't believe what this man was capable of doing, "you never cease to amaze me huh, Malfoy?" she said, "you should have been sorted into Ravenclaw"

"I could say the same about you" he responded

"Let's just settle with were both extremely brilliant people. That will do" Hermione replied with a big grin

"Good. I always liked smart girls"

Hermione blushed at this. "Can I tell you something and you won't make fun of me?" she asked

"It depends" Draco said with a smirk

Hermione gave him a look, "I'm going to pretend you said yes. Well, the truth is, is that you are the first—after Zabini—that I enjoyed a conversation with. It is intellectually stimulating. I finally feel, that somehow, your at my level of intelligence and that I don't have to dumb down or mold myself so that you can understand me. I can just say anything that pops up in my brain without having to explain myself. You even finish my sentences sometimes"

Draco looked at her with something shining in his eyes, "Hermione I feel the same way"

Hermione gave a huge grin, and settled on his chest. She checked the time: 3:00am.

"What do you think of us getting a power nap for a few hours and then awake and find our way out of here?" Hermione asked

"Sounds good" Draco said half-groggily

Hermione looked up at him already dosing off. _My God, he's absolutely majestic. The most handsome man I've ever met_. She thought. Then she analyzed what she just thought _Oh my God what is wrong with me? Everytime I'm with an intelligent man, I form an instant crush. I really got to stop that habit._ But she knew deep down, that it wasn't just his intelligence that got her hooked. It was something else. Something else that she desperately wanted to know. _Oh God, Hermione. Listen to yourself already falling for a man. Get a grip on yourself, girl. He probably detest you and the only reason why he's being so pleasant with you is because he wants to get to Hogwarts. He will never think of you that way. Save yourself the pain now_. She told herself. From now on, she will make sure not to act out on her emotions. They have to be stored away where she can't find them. There is no way that Draco will ever give her a chance. When he got beautiful after beautiful girl falling at his feet—why would he ever give her a chance?

When Draco made sure that Hermione was sleeping sound, he lifted himself from his position making sure not to wake her. _I need a walk, that's what I need_ he told himself as he slipped on a sweater and put on some boots. He looked back at her sleeping figure. _My God, she's more beautiful when she's resting. And here's my dumb self thinking that its when she's angry,_ Draco joked to himself. _I really have to get some fresh air._

**Author's note: Hey guys again, I hope your enjoying the story. Please make sure to leave comments so that I can be able to tailor my story to my audience. All is appreciated!**


End file.
